


Vigor

by redskiez



Series: KINKtober 2018 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Day 9, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, M/M, Muscles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Short, Strength, Strength Kink, TobiDei - Freeform, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: When Obito suggested lingerie, he didn’t think that Deidara would take it seriously.





	Vigor

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> For KINKtober 2018 - Day 9. Titfucking | **Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)** | Bondage | **Lingerie**

Seeing Deidara wearing nothing but a woman’s pair of underwear really is something else.

Obito licks his suddenly dry lips, finding himself just standing there and staring. He wants to do something with his hands, move them somewhere, reaching out to touch Deidara, even, but he just stands there dumbly.

Deidara doesn’t say anything. He raises one eyebrow at Tobi and twists his body as if he’s showing himself off to him. Obito’s eyes widen slightly at the display and his gaze lingers between Deidara’s thighs, very surprised to not see the tell-tale bulge lingering there.

He must have tucked, Obito thinks to himself and the thought is enough to drive him out of his stillness. He heads straight toward Deidara, hands already out and reaching to rest on Deidara’s hips. He presses himself flush against his body, himself wearing nothing but his uniform’s pants.

Multiple times, Obito opens his mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing ever comes out. All he can do is stand and stare into Deidara’s eyes — oh, that blue. It is his favorite shade.

“You like it, don’t you, yeah?” Deidara asks, staring at him through his eyelashes.

“Y-Yeah,” Obito says, breathless.

Deidara flashes him a boyish grin and runs his hands over his arms, mouths licking and biting. Obito suppresses a shiver and hoists Deidara up, causing him to shriek at the suddenness of it all, and deposits him on the bed. He climbs on top of him, eyes blazing with desire.

Deidara seems placated enough to just lie there underneath Obito but his eyes narrow in an obvious challenge. Obito licks his lips again — they dry too fast — and he ducks down, presses a bruising kiss on Deidara’s lips.

All the while, his hand slide down Deidara’s exposed torso and presses hard right against the junction between Deidara’s legs. He feels around and eventually finds his cock tucked neatly between his legs, location betrayed only because of its interested poking. He doesn’t move it out of its position. Instead, he presses hard against, forcing it to remain where it is.

Deidara moans into his mouth, Obito swallowing all of his sounds diligently. Obito licks at his lips and then plunges his tongue into his mouth, all the while rubbing his fingers against Deidara and, on occasion, introducing his heel for Deidara to rub against.

Deidara’s hands wander back to his arms, stroking them sensually. This time, his mouths don’t seem to do anything.

“Hmm,” Deidara hums, sounding so content that if it’s not for what his hand is doing, Obito wouldn’t even have guessed that Deidara is getting himself off. He doesn’t even ask why Deidara is so pleased with himself, he just lets Deidara touch.

Obito grunts when Deidara’s hands begin to wander to his chest, his soft humming mixed in with the occasional moan as he grinds himself into Obito’s hand. He presses his fingers into his skin, touching the muscle beneath, eyes transfixed.

Obito wonders what Deidara is so enthralled about his skin when he realizes, quite belatedly, that Deidara is obsessed with what’s beneath. Supporting most of his weight on his left arm, Deidara can see the muscle ripple underneath his skin, including the artificial flesh.

“So strong,” Deidara mutters then trails off into another moan.

Obito scoffs yet he can’t help but play into Deidara’s words. He purposefully flexes his arm and hears Deidara coo in response. He grins at the sound, pleased that Deidara doesn’t find him repulsive. He doesn’t even bother with his pants, despite straining against it uncomfortably.

He twists his hand, finger dragging across what should be the sensitive gland of Deidara’s cock and he hears him moan in response, fingers gripping his arm. With a few expert strokes. it doesn’t take long for Deidara to reach his peak. Obito continues to rub him through it, ignoring the whimpering from Deidara about him being sensitive, and he feels Deidara soak through the panties.

He takes his hand away when Deidara’s writhing gets too annoying. He puts his hand in between the two of them, rubbing his fingers together and then parting them to show the slickness that lingers on his skin. It forms a weak bridge between his fingers whenever he spreads them and it makes Obito groan deep in his chest, which is echoed by Deidara with a dull twitch of his hips.

Deidara grips him harder and stares at him in the eyes. Obito recognizes the glint and he moves quickly, wrapping his hands around Deidara’s waist and hoisting him up once more. He places Deidara on his lap, positioning him just right. Deidara grinds down on him, making Obito groan and recuperate.

“Ready for more?” Obito grunts when he recovers.

Deidara chuckles, fingers dancing along the muscles on Obito’s shoulders. “Always, hm,” he says.

Obito grins and slams him down into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have the crossdressing kink but there's another kink tag further into this challenge list that is just _crossdressing_ so I'm just a bit confused.
> 
> Oh, it just occurred to me that this might be for couples that include one (or two) women. Whoops.
> 
> Thanks for reading and it'll be great if you leave a comment.
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
